Jaren, An Eragon Prequel
by Darkslayer77
Summary: As a young man, Jaren lived in peace and quiet, but when bandits kill his father,a mysterious Elf,and a finding of a Dragon egg, Jaren's world is pulled into a wild rush. with his dragon Aereon and his sister Isabella. He must choose Love, War or Exile
1. Foundation

** Foundation**

An Eragon Prequel

**Foundation  
**

Ceunon was a quiet town east of Carvahall by only a few miles. The people known to live there were hardy and intelligent. A strong sense of strength was bound to each and every one of those people. Originally from the Northern Wastelands, the people found refuge in the Palancar Valley, but soon after a much heated debate, the northerners were replaced with the people who now live in Carvahall. Ceunon was a green and lush village. The rivers that flowed through the town made it ideal for growing crops and fishing. Nearly everyone was a fishermen or a farmer. Because the people of Ceunon lived very near the woods of Du Weldenvarden, some of the villagers claimed to be enchanted with the elves songs when they heard them late in the evening. Jaren lived almost next to the Anora Lake. He lived with his father Hale and his sister Isabella. Hale was an old man by the time Isabella was born, the gray hairs spilled from his head like a woven spindle of stars. Isabella was fairest, her dirty blond hair neatly tied either in a pony-tail or curled out. They lived a most quaint and quiet life among themselves. Being so close to the Anora was a true treat for their needs, fish were caught daily, as well as wheat and barley for trading by their home. Jaren was the hunter and fisherman of the family. He was a stout man of twenty, and the curls of his auburn hair often clung to a straw hat his father had made him. He was muscled, tall, and quite fair to the women of the village. He woke and started his day normally, tending to the wheat fields and making sure the animals had not run out of food or water the previous evening. As he was tending to the animals Isabella came out, calling his name.

"Jaren, father has called for you"! Jaren set aside his corn bag and made his way into the wooden cottage. Hale was sitting in front of the fire, working his way through old writings and runes found on his yearly travels throughout the Empire. Jaren took off his hat and stood at the door to his fathers room.  
"You called for me father?" he asked quietly. Hale hacked loudly and sniffed, speaking slowly and carefully in a elderly gentleman's fashion.  
"Have you made enough arrows for our next hunt?" he asked. Jaren smiled and moved past the door.  
"Yes father, a full four dozen to be precise. But be reasonable, you wont be able to hunt with me. Your health…" Hale scoffed and coughed hard.  
"My health is diminishing because I am old! Do you not think I know that my bones ache every night from the fall cold? I am old, but I must provide Jaren". With another great cough Hale stood and moved to his bed.

"Come we must pack". Jaren went to Hale and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Father I am a man, and to be honest, you need rest. You would only fall behind, or slow us down. Let me go alone, I could probably fell twelve deer by weeks end". Hale laughed merrily.

"That you could my boy, that you could. And we would be rich beyond all compare. I cannot sway you, you truly are my son. Stubborn, yet providing. Go, and make me proud, but return before the weeks end, we still need to travel southwest to Carvahall for trade ins". Jaren nodded and happily kissed his fathers brow. Moving out the door he went to his own room and packed. Isabella stood and leaned on the doorframe. Jaren moved his hand to his nightstand and looked down shaking his head.  
"My bow?" he said, containing his laughter. Isabella moved her slender hand up and down the frame, carefully sliding her fingertips over the bowstring.

"Twelve deer? By my head I would die a happy maiden". Jaren snatched it out of her hand.  
"Just care for father, he grows weaker by the day, I fear soon that we will have to fend for ourselves". Isabella looked down, holding back the tears that would flow freely if she had not been stronger. Jaren embraced her, rubbing his hand down her back.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before the week is out, then we trek to Carvahall for money". He kissed her brow and left without saying another word.

The hunt was harder then Jaren had first suspected. Within two days he had found a game trail which led into the forest. He knelt by a stream and found fresh venison tracks leading east into the Elf kingdom of Du Weldenvarden. The stories of men gone missing in those woods clawed at his mind. He decided to wager his life for his family, and follow the trail. The woods were thick with undergrowth, and passage became nigh impossible to follow when he saw them. Seven deer in a small clearing not fifty feet away. Jaren was surprised he had not been heard and drew his yew bow. With precision and years of training he knocked his first arrow, pulled back on the string, sighted down the shaft and loosed it. The arrow whistled slightly and pierced a deer in the neck. The deer lost it's footing and tumbled, the rest of the herd fled immediately. Jaren smiled and knocked another, to make sure no predators were hiding nearby. He took the deer by its legs and carried it back to the edge of the forest. After another hour or two he had caught another deer, and fished four salmon from the stream. Satisfied he had done all he could, and his food stock was rapidly diminishing, he packed and returned home.

"Wonderful! A brace of deer and fish! This truly is an amazing feat, with this and our harvest we could sell top price" Hale exclaimed. Jaren and Isabella were happy as well. With their travel cart ready and the goods neatly stowed, the family of three traveled to Carvahall, whistling as they went.


	2. To Carvahall

**To Carvahall**

Carvahall was more worse for wear the Jaren had first expected. The year before, Carvahall's stone streets and buildings ere energetic and inviting, but the more the Empire encroached on the land, the more the people suffered. Almost no one went out to greet them. The streets were bare, but for beggars in the alleys behind the taverns and homes. Hale moved the cart out of the village to a small farmhouse a few miles outside of Carvahall. Hale had an old friend who bought supplies from him. Garrow was a broad chested man, kind and sweet, and gave Hale more business then the traders in Ceunon. Garrow had two sons, Roran and Eragon.

Roran was older then Eragon by two years, but even now at the bright age of seventeen, he had a marvelous sense of right and wrong, and was strong with the work Garrow had given him. Jaren got along with him better then with Eragon. As Hale and Garrow traded money and stories, Jaren, Roran and Eragon wrestled outside. Isabella watched with intent and some amusement as she saw her older sibling beaten time and time again by Roran. Jaren was a good fighter, but he was more of a brawler and lacked any finesse or training in his wrestling. Jaren watched carefully as Roran circled him, arms in ready to strike. He made the first move and latched onto one of Jaren's legs. Jaren deflected the attack with a backhanded strike from his palm and moved on top of Roran. Roran arched and his head met with Jaren's chest, blowing the air out of his lungs. Roran took his hands and carefully palmed Jaren's shirt. With incredible bicep strength he hurled him over his head. Jaren landed hard on his back, but quickly rose and dodged another fist attack by Roran. A sharp whistle called them in, and thye all sat at the long table that Garrow and Hale were sitting. The dinner was scrumptious, and delightful. The company were cheerful even thoough they had been living off drops for the last year. Jaren hoped that this last trade would be enough to stave off hunger until the coming winter when they would return. The meal ended with a quince pie Eragon had made with Garrow. With a few hugs and handshakes Jaren and his family left the small home, and traveled back to streets of Carvahall.


	3. Attack In The Dark

**Attack In The Dark**

The road was long and Hale seemed to be enjoying himself, perhaps that was because he was drunk. Jaren was at the head of the cart, Isabella asleep on his shoulder. The cart came upon a river, with a bridge and a lone man standing in the middle, a long pike in his hand and a flamberge belted to his side. "Halt!" The man commanded. "This is my bridge, you'll have to pay a toll to cross". Jaren's hand fell to his bow and quiver, but a sharp laugh from Hale made him jump. "And who are you to deny us passage? This is a free crossing, and we are running late as it is. Move aside if you know whats good for you!" Hale said very inebreated. The man seemed to split into five people, but they had come out of hiding. "I wouldn't think an old codger like you would be so bold but very well, We'll just take it from you then!". Jaren only had time to push Isbella out of the way before two arrows struck the wood where she had been moments before. "Father come!" he shouted, but it was too late. When he turned he saw two black arrows sticking out of his dead Fathers chest. The man slowly unsheathed his flamberge and made his way to the cart. "Give us the money, or you might end up like the old man". Jaren took his sisters hand and fled into the woods, her shrieks bellowing out into the night sky.

As they entered a small wood Jaren stood, his Bow in front of him, knocked with an arrow ready. Isabella sobbed freely and Jaren was on the verge as well. Shouts of anger dissapated over the trees, but footfalls sounded behind them. "Isabella get behind me!" Jaren shouted. A man wielding a sword moved into the clearing. Jaren took aim and fired, htting the man between the eyes. In a moment he had another arrow knocked and ready to fire. The arrow was loosed on an oncoming foe, but deflected by a wooden shield. With a cry the man charged, swing an Axe to Jaren's head. Jaren ducked, and loosed an arrow previously knocked into the mans chest at point blank. The arrow ripped through him and flew cleanly into a tree trunk. Jaren paced back and saw Isabella. "Run! into the forest hurry!". Isabella ran as fast as she could, Jaren close behind her until the the forest collapsed around them, and they could no longer be seen.


	4. The Heroism of Elfangor

**The Heroism of Elfangor**

Dawn crept over the forests edge, and light came into the encampment. Jaren woke with a start, bow cocked ready for an attack. Only to find a sword at his neck, and a red maned Elf standing beisde him. He was fairer then any Human Jaren had ever seen, he breathed heavy.

"Do not move, and do not try to escape. You have trespassed on Elven lands". Isabella quickly woke, but another sword was at her neck from another Elf. The red maned Elf quickly gestured them both to stand.

"Why have you come beyond our borders?" The Elf started, not turning his gaze from Jaren's. Jaren stiffened and dropped his bow. He had heard of Elves from Hale's writings, but he was also aware that they could well be dangerous, so he kept it short. "We are just travelers" Jaren started. He retold his story to the Elf, and ended with "we were attacked by bandits, my father was killed so we fled here". The Elf dropped his sword slightly. "Your name Human?" Jaren shook the dirt off his clothes and put his hands at his sides.

"I am called Jaren, and that is my sister Isabella". The Elf sheathed his sword and bowed.

"My apologies Jaren, we did not know if you were friend or foe. These are troubled times, and friends are not often what they seem. I am Elfangor, and the little one behind you is Delios". Delios smiled and bowed low as well. Jaren bowed, and looked at them both.

"How did you find us?". Elfangor just smiled, "I am an Elf Jaren elda, we sense and percieve things that you do not". Delios laughed but stiffened suddenly. Elfangor cried as a spear jutted out of Delios's limp body. A look of confusment and pain then peirced Delios's face, which soon met the dirt as a war cry sounded and large, beast like men came into the clearing.

"Urgals!" Elfangor shouted and drew his sword. Jaren quickly grabbed his bow, knocked an arrow and loosed it on the coming Urgal. The Urgal rasied his shield and deflected the arrow. But Elfangor was upon him, knocking his shield aside and with a swift motion he stabbed. His red mane twirling behind him as another Urgal, this time carrying a Battle Axe swiped at the Elfs head. Jaren loosed two more arrows to the oncoming horde of now twenty Urgals. Elfangor was amazing to watch in battle. The way he dodged, parried and swiped Urgals left and right was astounding, and soon a thick circle of bodies now surrounded him. Urgals shouted war cries and charged. Elfangor sliced an oncoming Urgal in two, while taking an Axe, hurling it twenty feet and embedding it in the neck of another Urgal.

Jaren could do nothing but dodge and fire arrows, but even that proved slow when an Urgal slashed and cut Jaren on the forearm with a wicked looking longblade. Elfangor was soon overwhelmed by Urgals, and was running out of time. Three Urgals came upon Jaren, who killed one with an arrow but was struck in the chest with a shield, making him topple over the side of a trunk. With a heavy thud the breath was pressed out of his body and he struggled to get up. As he lay prone he saw two muscled legs land a few feet from him. He had no time, _this is it?_ he said to himself. He got to his feet and prepared for the inevitable, when Elfangor jumped in front of him, and was impaled by the oncoming spear of the Urgal.


	5. The Dragon Egg

**The Dragon Egg**

Jaren stood stunned. Elfangor stood in front of him, the sharp end of the spear now protruded from his back. Elfangor put his hand out in front of him and breathed one single word. _Brisingr! _Auburn flame erupted from his hand and blew the Urgal apart. Elfangor then dropped, and lay at Jaren's feet. With anger now filling his veins Jaren took Elfangor's sword and leaped out into the clearing. what happened next was a blur, Jaren slashed at the Urgals left and right, their blood spilling over his clothes. Soon the ground was littered with bodies, and Jaren stood in the middle. Isabella crept from her hiding place and looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. Jaren looked at her astonished face. Isabella looked in her brother eyes, but they were not _his_ eyes. They looked as if flame protruded from them, they Irises glowed white. But instantly he was himself again, and he fell exhausted. He crawled then to Elfangor, who was breathing softly. "J...Ja...Jaren, come to me" he said breathlessly. Jaren went to the Elf, who bore a sack. The Elf handed it to him and spoke something Jaren did not understand. "Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skoliro fra rauthr". The Elf handed Jaren a green stone, produced a bittersweet smile, and died. Jaren and Isabella wept freely for Elfangor, Jaren put his fingers over the Elfs eyes and lowered his eyelids. Both he and Isabella recited an old oath from the North, and put a tarp over his body.

Jaren held the stone in his hands, knowing full well what this ment. Isabella came to him, sitting beside him. "It's a Dragon egg isn't it?" she said softly. Jaren nodded and folded it into his pack salvaged from Elfangor. "I must deliver it to the Elves, surly they cant live far from here". "Then I'm going with you" Isabella said. Jaren shook his head and sighed. "Of all the people I would want with me it would be you Isabella, I won't abandon you here. But the Urgals may attack again, and you need to be prepared". Isabella took a bow from Delios's body and strung it with an arrow, firing it dead on into a squirrels nest. "Father taught me well, surely you didnt think that you were the only one with experiance?" she said playfully. Jaren smiled and gave her arrows from his own quiver. He strapped Elfangor's sword to his belt and exhaled, looking west. "The Elf city of Osilon is northwest if fathers scriptures are correct, if we travel light my guess is that we should arrive in a few days". Jaren tucked the egg into the pouch on his back, sighed and started to walk. For a second he could have sworn he felt the egg shake, but put the thought out of his mind.


	6. Aereon

**Aereon**

The travel through the forest was better then Jaren had first anticipated. Isabella was keen on keeping up with her brother, and soon after two days the Elf city of Osilion was apparent in the distance. "If we keep this pace up we'll be there in less then a day" Jaren said, catching his breath by a stream. As the two of them settled in for the night, Jaren felled a deer and they ate it in relative silence. When Isabella was asleep, Jaren woke and reached into the pack Elfangor had given him, and drew out the Dragon egg. He had heard of the demise of the Dragon Riders from an old storyteller Brom in Carvahall. But he never thought he might actually see or even touch an egg. It was colored in a light shade of emerald, with silver veins tracing throughout its structure. Jaren continued ot caress it and examine it with renewed interest until it shook in his hands. Jaren dropped it, shaken by it. _It's going to hatch!_ he thought. The emerald egg cracked and split down its sides, then all at once broke apart as a squeal penetrated the shell. Jaren watched in amazement and dumbfoundment as a Dragon crawled out of the egg.

The Dragon looked at Jaren, and opened it's mouth in a yawn, showing some knife sharp fangs. It quickly lost intrest in him and wandered around the camp, sniffing and cawing like a bird. Jaren couldn't help but smile and giggle. The Dragon soon came up to him, expectant. Jaren smiled and patted it on its head, only to cry out as a surge of energy absorbed into his body. At that time Isabella woke to watch her brother writhe on the ground, thrashing at an imaginary foe. Jaren's mind was boiling, but it soon receded into a tingle that coursed through his entire body. He looked to find that Isabella was over him. "Are you all right?" Jaren nodded, and looked at his hand. A silver oval appeared on his palm. He looked for the Dragon and soon found it scared in a bush. He gingerly picked it up, careful to avoid it's sharp scales and talons. Isabella was in awe of her brother. "Jaren, are you?" she stopped, looked at him, then sat on a log. "Your the next Dragon Rider!" she said breathlessly. Jaren shook his head, afraid and in shock of this twist of fate that had granted him a Dragon. Then a voice, or more a memory, spoke into his mind. He recognized it as one of his fathers speeches._ Remember Jaren, you and Isabella were born to do great things. _Jaren looked down at his Dragon, which snuggled into his chest for warmth. He lay in his bedroll, his dragon at his side, and drifted off to sleep.

In The morning Jaren had woken early to be with his Dragon. _I should name it, I cant just name it Dragon. _He felt a curious tendrel in his mind. And he realized it was the Dragon trying to communicate with him. It was three quarters the size of his arm, but it crouched snugly on his shoulder as he walked to a stream. He shared his name and his history with the Dragon. He spoke for what seemed to be an endless amount of time, The Dragon just looking at him with its eyes, drinking in his words. Isabella soon came up to him, packed and ready to leave. Jaren looked off the edge of the forest and saw the city, smiled, and walked down the path to his destiny.


	7. The Grey Road

**The Grey Road**

**The Grey Road  
**

Jaren and Isabella drew their arms. The Dragon hid tucked into Jaren's backpack, shaking. Jaren tried to comfort it but it's mind was barred off, but it thanked him nontheless for the attempt. Jaren gripped Elfangors sword, ready for an attack. They moved onto a path, where Elves garbed in armor awaited them.

"Do not try to flee, you are surrounded Human. Come Forth" said the Elf. The Dragon then manuvered out of the pack and onto Jaren's shoulder. The Elves quickly withdrew their arms, and spoke to eachother in words that both he and Isabella did not understand. The Elf which had first spoke curved his hand in front of his sternum.

"Forgive me, I mistook you for a threat. I am called Aldarion. we rarely permit outsiders into our woodland, tell me how did you come to be here?" Jaren then comensed to telling the tale of who he was, the attack by the bandits, to Elfangor, to The Dragon, and to when they came out of the forest. Aldarion listened with intent, and lowered his head when he heard of Elfangor's death.

"You misunderstand the gravity of your present situation Human. But nonetheless I'm going to take you to Osilon, there our Queen will come and you will repeat this to her" Aldarion said to Jaren, with an ounce of anger when he finished. Jaren nodded and he and Isabella wer given two horses from a nearby stable. Aldarion pointed to an Elf with a longsword strapped to his belt.

"That is Hevadren, he will be your guard until we reach Osilon". Jaren took the reins of his horse and Hevardren came to his side."The steed will understand you if you speak to it, but do not come to blows with it. These horses are our friends and companions, they will not be treated like dogs". Jaren understood, nickered and they trotted along the path. Jaren was confused about many things at this point, but he stuck it out of his mind when they stopped and rested for the night. He played with his Dragon, who had grown since the previous day. _What shall we name you little Dragon?_ he thought to himself. The Dragon looked at him and he heard her thoughts through his mind connection with it. _Aereon, Aereon_ it said. Jaren smiled and patted it on the flank, feeding it with a peice of meat. _My Dragon Aereon_.

Jaren lay by the fire, Hevadren by his side. Jaren propped himself on his arm and spoke softly. "Why did Aldarion spite me so? I would apologize if I knew my fault".

Helvadren's brow met, "I would not say, but i will tell you this. You carry Elfangor's sword, and your tale says that he is dead. Yes O Rider, Elfangor was Aldarion's older brother. He worshipped him, and it has saddened him greatly to see his great brother fall". Jaren sat up straight and held his legs between his arms, Aereon crawled into his chest and hummed. Hevadren smiled and patted Aereon's head."Your Dragon is as beautiful as our greatest tree, what is her name?" Jaren smiled and petted her. "Aereon, or so she says". Hevadren smiled and bowed, twisting his hand to his sternum. "I shall retire, Mor'ranr Lifa unin hjarta onr". Jaren smiled, "The same to you". Jaren fed Aereon a little more, then retired to his bedspred.


	8. The White City

**The White City**

As Jaren moved through the city gates, every Elf gaped at him. But he noticed that they did not gape at him, but gape at Aereon. He finally subdued the fact that most of the Elves had not seen a peaceful rider since the dark times, when all the riders were destroyed. Hevadren, moved past Jaren's horse, pulling them both to a stop. The crowd made way as a woman came in distinguished robes made of swan feathers. Aldarion and Hevadren both knelt before her. Jaren and Isabella stood, shocked by the beauty of the Elf. Hevadren took Both their hands and with astounding force, made them kneel. The woman stopped before them all, and spoke with a low haunting voice,

"I am Islanzadi, queen of the Elfs here in Du Weldenvarden. It has been long since a Rider has walked into these halls". She gave a soft smile and looked at Isabella and Jaren.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled by the sadness of the east. For you will find infinite rest within these halls. Aldarion, fetch these Humans clean clothes and food from their long journey, I name you Elf-friend".

Aldarion stood, and put his fist to his chest. "It shall be done". Jaren stood as the queen left, behind her he saw a woman. Her red hair tight in a bun behind her head, clothed in the finest of wears in the land. Jaren just stared, Isabella had to physically remove him from his gaze before his attention snapped back to reality. With a sigh he and Isabella went to their home.


	9. Love at First Glance

**Love At First Glance**

The home was made of marble, white of course and it dazzled brightly in the sun. linens were laid out to accompany them. Jaren quickly donned the robes, belted Elfangor's sword to his belt, put Aereon on his shoulder, and went outside. The streets were vibrant and alive, but not Elven. He had heard from his father that Osilon had once been a great city that was ravaged by war. Jaren walked through the streets, many Elfs bowing and moving out of his way, murmuring to themselves silently. He then lay himself by a lakeside, watching the water and feeling the cool afternoon breeze. Aereon hopped off his shoulder and went about to play in the water, Jaren watched and smiled. The Elf he had seen before with Islanzadi approached him. She bowed and twisted her hand to her sternum. Jaren attempted to do the same, but failed in the end.

"I am called Arya, I saw you before when you met with my mother" She said with a small smile. Jaren nodded, he felt a drop of sweat bead down his forhead, for Arya was fairer then any maid he had ever seen.

"Yes" was all Jaren could muster. Arya smiled, in her own mind she thought he was a beautiful man, but she knew better then to show her feelings, to whom of which a Human man.

"What do you think of our city?" she asked promptly. Jaren sighed and lifted a rock, hefting it and throwing it beyond the lake.

"It's beautiful, as are you". Arya permitted herself a small smile. "If you like, we may sit and speak of our histories?" Jaren nodded, eager to hear more about Arya. The afternoon came and went, Jaren told Arya of his birthplace and heritage, which Arya shared in return. The conversation went long into the night, Aereon slept silently in Jarne's lap. At the peak of their conversation Jaren now knew fully that he was in love with Arya. Then she stood, pulling him up with her. They both looked in each other's eyes for a long time. Aereon purred in the grass below. Jaren then was given something he did not expect, Arya put her hands on his face, closed her eyes, and kissed him. Jaren's heart was not pounding out of his chest, he put his hands on Arya's hips and let the beautiful moment continue. Arya puled away, her eyes flaring with desire. Arya took his hand, and they left the lake into the city. Aereon in step behind them.


	10. Liquid Fire

**Liquid Fire**

Jaren woke, not in his bed. He had remembered the night before, and he felt a body next to him. There, sleeping by his side, head on his bare chest, was Arya. The night before was amazing, and he now knew fully what love meant. He placed a light kiss on her brow and left her bed. he stretched and moved to his clothes, which lay strewn on the ground. He put on his leather pants and fastened them tight. As he fumbled with the buttons on his green tunic, hands wrapped around his stomach. Arya purred in his ear.

"This is how you would take your leave? At first light when no one is around?" She smiled and kissed his neck. "Come back to bed my love". Jaren rolled his eyes, he had half a mind to stay, but his other half was in full retreat.

"The queen seeks an audience with me and Isabella to discuss my future" he said in a low voice. He turned and a kiss befell upon his lips, which he returned gratefully. "Will I see you?" He asked. Arya smiled and looked down.

"I think I shall be busy, but do not fret my love, we will be reunited soon. I'll contact you". She smiled and ushered him to the door. With a last kiss he left, standing straight and proud.

Jaren came to the palace with Aereon at his side, within the week she had grown to twelve feet, and was now as big as a Kull. _So_ she started,_ how was your escapade with Arya last night?_ Jaren shook his head and patted her shoulder. _I think I'm in love Aereon, Arya is just so perfect!_ Aereon nuzzled his face with her chin. _I am glad you are happy with her, she seems to be in love with you as well_. They had reached the door when two armed guards halted them.

"Please remain here until queen Islanzadi beckons for you". They waited for only a moment and Islandzadi appeared out of the hall doors.

"Come with me" she only said. Jaren and Aereon followed in suit. The queen led them to the sparring fields, and turned."With your permission we would like to test you on your abilities with the sword, and your knowledge of magic".

"Your grace there is something you must know, I know nothing of magic" he said quietly, frowning at his lack of intelligence in the face of the queen. Islandzadi only smiled. "Do not apologize Jaren, we will teach you". She let her hand flow away, and point to a ring, where an Elf stood. Jaren nodded and spoke with Aereon._ Be on your guard Aereon. Even though they have welcomed us with open arms, they may stil be fickle._ Aereon nudged his arm._ Be careful then_ she said, as a puff of black smoke ascended from her nostrils. Jaren drew Elfangors sword and walked into the ring. The Elf bowed and spoke.

"I am Vanir, draw your blade human!" he said in a mocking tone, drawing his blade. Jaren struck first, gliding his sword in a slashing motion, which was lazily reflected by Vanir's blade. in a second Jaren was struck in the back by the flat side of Vanir's sword. Jaren stumbled and stood at the ready. Vanir slashed sideways, then twisted to his side. Jaren slowly deflected the blow and reposted, Vanir blocked and kicked Jaren chest. Jaren flew back and hit his side on the gravel. He heard Aereon hiss loudly. He stood, but then was hit again by Vanir's fist. Jarne was stunned momentarily, but he lashed out with his sword diagonally. Vanir blocked and was temporarily buffeted by the heavy blow. Jaren felt Ferocious energy build inside him, he roared and struck Vanir in the stomach with his fist. Vanir was thrown, and landed on his side. Jaren quickly felt his strength leave him, and he sagged and collapsed on the ground. his body steaming like his was made of liquid fire.


	11. The Twilight Morning

**The Twilight Morning  
**

Jaren woke in his bed. He felt drained, like all strength and life was completely gone and he was just flesh. His vision was blurred, and he felt like he was going to purge himself any time now. He felt Aereon's presence, she comforted him with her mind and melded it with his own._ Good morning_ She said with a mournful disposition. Jaren reached out with his hand and patted her flank slowly. 

_How long was I asleep? It feels like a lifetime. _Aereon licked his hand with her forked tongue. _You have been unconscious for four days, Islandzadi and Arya were both here, We thought we'd lost you Jaren. _Jaren sat up straight, exhaled and breathed deeply. He reached for a silver cup and drank from it. Islandzadi then came into the room, her nightgown glistening in the moonlight.

"Thank otho that your awake, we feared that you had slipped beyond reach". Isabella came into the room, rushed to Jaren's side and embraced him. "Your fight with Vanir was incredible!" she exclaimed. Islandzadi nodded and spoke softly. "Indeed, most Humans cannot even come close to our finesse with the sword, the power you exhausted nearly killed you". Jaren then looked at Islandzadi. "How is Vanir" Islandzadi just looked down. Then Isabella spoke, holding her brothers hand.

"When you...well when the fight ended, Vanir was defeated by your blow, he um...he is dead Jaren" Jaren cursed and put his head in his hands. Islandzadi touched him on the shoulder. "He was an exceptional warrior, to be felled by a Rider is an honor unto itself.

"How! I've killed someone for no reason! Even though it's considered on honor to Vanir, it doesn't mean he deserved it!" Jaren cried out, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Islandzadi sighed and put her hand to her brow, saying a silent prayer for Vanir. Jaren got up, Aereon moved in his way. Jaren spoke with her,

_What are you doing? I need to be alone for awhile, maybe see Arya._ Aereon stood firm and produced a low growl._ You need to go back and rest, you are not fit do do anything or go anywhere, if i must i will pin you to the bed myself. _Jaren sighed and patted her shoulder, knew she could not be swayed, and returned to his bed. Isabella wrapped the covers around him. Islandzadi put his hand over his brow. "Once you feel better you will be called before our elders. The Inari are wise, but they will give you cold counsel for your actions". Jaren nodded, and then drifted off to sleep.

The next day he woke. His eyes blinking from the sunlight shining upon his bedspread. A beautiful face greeted him, along with a kiss. Arya slid her slender hand over his forehead. "Morning my love" she said softly. Jaren smiled and put pressed his hand against her cheek, Arya nuzzled into him. "Good morning" Jaren aid as he stretched. Arya wept silently, then moved on top of him, holding him. Her voice cracked and she kissed him again. "I thought I had lost you forever. I could not bare to see you in that comatose state". Jaren smiled and breathed in her in. She smelt like Lavender after a rain. Jaren put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her emerald eyes."I'm not going anywhere" They kissed again when Aereon came into the room. _Come Jaren, The Inari await us._ Jaren nodded, and got up, looking at his Dragon. _Aereon I have been arrogant, and not very appreciative of your guidance and love. For that i am sorry and I cry your pardon._ Aereon moved to his side, brushing her flank against his body._ I am your Dragon and you are my Rider, our bond will last ages, and we are one once more. _Jaren patted her side, _I love you too_.


	12. The Chapel of Skoliron

**The Chapel of Skoliron **

Jaren was fully dressed and ready, Arya at his side as he left the house. When they got to the road Arya turned to him. "When you leave from your meeting I shall be busy for the rest of the day, but come to my window, and we can be together then". Jaren nodded,watched her disappear into the morning. A small Elf carrying what looked like an oversize saddle for a horse came to him. The Elf bowed and twisted his hand in front of his sternum.

"Jaren elda, Islandzadi has instructed me to give this to you, it is a saddle for your Dragon. For Islandzadi requests that you ride your Dragon today". Jaren took the saddle bowed. "Give my thanks to your queen". He brought the saddle to bear on Aereon, putting the straps under her belly._ How does it feel?_ Jaren asked, tightening the straps. Aereon twitched a little and stretched._ It feels confined, but with practice and when I break it in, it will feel comfortable. _Jaren clambered up onto the saddle, took the harness into his hands and patted Aereon_. Ready?_ She asked him. Jaren exhaled sharply, his face grew a little pale. _I've never been good with heights but nevertheless. I'm ready whenever you are._ Elves came out to see them, gasping and shouting, excited. Aereon reared and gave a great guttural roar, then with two mighty limbs she took off into the sky. Jaren first yelled out in pleasant surprise as they rocketed into the sky. The wind rushed through his hair, making his eyes water. Then with a roar Aereon plummeted to the ground, skimming the forests height with her talons. Jaren roared with happiness and joy. _Aereon this is incredible! _Aereon growled in response and in happiness. With a loud thud Aereon came to a stop as she landed in from of a large white building.

_That was incredible! We have to fly more often!_ Aereon produced a large smile. _How often?_ Jaren patted her on the nose. _As Often as possibe._ Jaren got off of the saddle and strapped his blade to his hip, Aereon followed close behind as they walked into the building. The guards wore bright gold armor, embroidered with their house crests and they spears glistened in the sunlight. They let them pass into a large arena. Four Elves sat at one end of the other wide dark room. Sunlight glistening off their gray hair. Aereon sniffed the air, Jaren put slid his hand silently down to the hilt of his sword. One of the Elves said something and sword vanished.

"Weapons are not allowed Jaren Vodhr, you need not need them in this hallowed ground", said a silky voice. Jaren stood straight, "Who are you?". The Elves were silhouetted in the sunlight so their faces were unseen. "We are the Inari, and we have been summoned to foretell your future, your past, and your present". Jaren then felt a presence in his mind, he quickly built up his barriers to his mind, but the presence was already there. It whisked through his thoughts and memories. His fathers death, the image of an impaled Elfangor, Arya, it all came to him in a solid movement. Aereon roared as The Inari searched her memories as well. When they were finished Jaren infuriated.

"You have no right to invade my thoughts! shouted Jaren. One of the Inari simply chuckled. "Do not worry Jaren Vodhr, we mean you no harm. We have come to help you fulfill your destiny'. Jaren scowled, "What destiny?" The Inari whispered to themselves. Aereon quickly spoke to Jaren, who now could feel the energy build inside him._ Do not insult them! These are powerful beings and they demand respect, give it to them!_ Jaren quickly calmed himself and breathed. The Inari looked at him. "We are here to make you are Rider Jaren Vodhr. You already have power that you've used twice, even in your weak state you hold powers undeterred from a lesser god". Jaren looked at the gedwey ignasia on his palm, and then finally understood.

"I am the last hope for the Empire" He said quietly. The Inari spoke as one, "He who can defeat the tyrant, becomes the king". Jaren quickly objected, "But I don't want that power! I have never wanted it, Galbatorix is already a Rider, with years of experience! How can I possibly even match him, lest defeat him and gain the thrown?" An older voice spoke. "Do you doubt our power? Do you doubt your destiny?" Jaren put his hands on his head, overwhelmed, whispering to himself.

"It is normal to be overwhelmed, Riders have gone through generations of troubled times, you can save them!" Jaren looked at Aereon, then back at the Inari. "What is my future?" The Inari moved down to him, the Elves looked normal, but old. "If you choose this path you will defeat Galbatorix, you will have to sacrifice the one thing you love the most". Jaren first thought of Arya, then to Aereon. Both of whom he loved with all his heart. Aereon, his Dragon, his constant companion, Arya, the love of his life. Tears welled in his eyes, then he stood straighter then he ever had, confidence and pure good flooded through him. "What must I do?"


	13. Destiny Revealed

**Destiny Revealed**

Aereon and Jaren were both silent on their way back. Jaren now knew his full destiny and responsibility, now it was for training. But who would teach him? There were no more Riders, and The Inari would only help him if they needed to. Jaren felt at hat moment that he had no control, and he was beginning to fade from his own character. He spoke this with Aereon,_ I do not know what I am anymore. The Inari were...manipulating. And what of my destiny? Someone close to me will be sacrificed. I cannot let that happen, I have to do something, anything_. Aereon could only comfort him, but he seemed more and more reluctant to do The Inari's bidding. _Choose your actions carefully Jaren_ spoke Aereon,_ We hardly know what our powers are, and I fear that if we follow this road, it can only lead to disaster._ Jaren would not let Aereon be sacrificed, even though he knew full well that she would in a heartbeat if it meant protecting him. And he wouldn't sacrifice anyone, not even for the good of all people in Alagaesia. Aereon entered a steep dive and landed by the lake. Jaren hopped off and patted her flank._ You go Aereon, I'll be fine here _He said. Aereon nuzzled her large head on his cheek. _I love you little one_ she said softly. _And I you, friend of my heart_. Aereon took off with three beats of her wings, and left Jaren to ponder on what had happened.

An hour after he arrived, Jaren had fallen asleep, and woke when a body lay with him. Arya sat over him, shading him from the setting sun. Jaren, though happy to see her, couldn't help but distance himself. "Are you well my love?" Arya asked tenderly,

"How did it go with The Inari?" Jaren sat up and put his legs between him. "Not well" Thus he began telling her about his supposed destiny, and the sacrifice he would have to make to defeat Galbatorix. Arya sat and drank in his words, listening and deeply feeling what he was saying. She fit her head into the crook of his neck and sighed. "The Inari have never lied Jaren, what they say is true, and it will come to pass". Jaren looked at her, "What are you saying?" Arya looked at him, brushing the hair out of his face. "No one, not even The Inari can foretell the true future, they only give us idea's and presumptions of what will come to pass, but death is another part of life, a part that even we Elves cannot escape". Jaren nodded, looking down. He reached for a pinch of grass and started to play with it. "What of the sacrifice? If what The Inari say is true, and I will have to sacrifice someone close..." Arya silenced him with a finger on his lips. "I would gladly give my life for yours" Jaren took her hand and gave her a small smile, "I wouldn't let you. I'd rather die then go on through the ages without you". Arya only smiled and kissed him, and they sat together watching the sun set.


	14. Rindir The Wise

**Rindir The Wise**

Jaren woke by the lake. The sky was painted black, with an assortment of stars. He looked around him and was startled by an old Elf sitting next to him. "It's pretty isn't it? The way the stars are veiled, but yet shown". Jaren paced back a few steps. "Who are you". The old Elf just smiled, and patted the grass next to him. "I am called a great many things. The spirit, the Valkyrie, but you may call me Rindir". Jaren smiled in disbelief and sat. "And why are you here Rindir?" Rindir just calmly listened to the lake, and the sounds of the forest. "I came to be alone' Jaren started but Rindir silenced him.

"I know why you seek solitude Jaren, you suffer I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?" Jaren was shocked. "How do you know who I am? Who are you?" Rindir just sat calmly, looking into Jaren's eyes with longing. "I've seen more then you know Jaren Vodhr". In his last sentence Jaren realized. "You are one of The Inari!" Rindir nodded, pleased. Jaren walked back a few more paces. Rindir spoke softly. "Do not be afraid, you will not be harmed. I only seek an audience to talk". Jaren nodded, but kept his distance. "Talk about what exactly?" Rindir smiled, "You do not know? It is your future that we of The Inari are interested in". Jaren sat in the grass, still fiddling with his flower. "You have made me realize that someone close to me will be sacrificed, is it true". Rindir's brow met his eyebrows and he nodded. Jaren wiped a tear from his eyes and found anger inside him more than fear. "Who?" Rindir but shook his head.

"It will become apparent to you, for you must choose". Jaren stood and shouted. "Who! I wouldn't choose or put death on any soul, and why do you not know? You saw this in my future, but yet it is up to me? I don't believe you". Rindir put his hands up. "Peace, peace, all will be shown to you in time. For my purpose at this moment, is to give you this". With a twirl of his hand he picked up a sheath, and handed it hilt first to Jaren. Jaren reached and touched the hilt, and pulled out an emerald sword. The blade gleamed like grass in the morning sun, and glowed a faint spearmint. The hilt was nothing that Jaren had ever held. It melded to his hand and made it a part of his body. Jaren gleamed in pleasant surprise as the blade became a part of him. Rindir only smiled, obviously pleased. "It is called Aryian, or tree leaf. That blade will cut through the toughest of mail, and break swords and shields alike with a flick of the blade, Wiol ono Jaren Vodhr". Jaren just awed at the sword, then looked back at Rindir, but the old man had vanished.


	15. Clash Of The Titans

**Clash Of The Titans**

A horn bellowed when Jaren woke, Isabella had come into his room. "Isabella what's happening?" Jaren said loudly. Isabella was dressed in a gown and stood in front of him, her face pale. "An army Jaren, Urgals by the looks of it, and their headed straight for the city!" Jaren's veins pulsed with adrenaline ass he shot out of bed, his sword in his hand. Guards were rushing to the gates, sealing them shut. Islandzadi came to Jaren's home shortly after, garbed in mail and wielding a wicked looking sword. Two servants trailed behind her, carrying armor for Jaren, and Dragon armor for Aereon. "How many are there?" Islandzadi but shook her head. "Our scouting parties felled a small contingent, but by the looks of things, there may be more then ten thousand Urgals, they will be here by midday tomorrow". Jaren nearly passed out. "Ten thousand?" Islandzadi nodded, then put the armor on his bed. "I have already called for aid from Ellesmera, but the way the Urgals took out Ceunon..." She stopped at her words and looked at Jaren's face, which was stricken. "What have they done?" he asked quietly. Islandzadi looked down. "The Urgals attacked, burned it to the ground". Jaren clenched Aryians hilt, his knuckles going white. Isabella turned to him. Aereon appeared outside. "What will you do?" Jaren unsheathed Aryian and looked at its unstained blade, which he knew now thirst for blood. "I'm going to defend this city, and slaughter anything that opposes me".

Jaren was garbed with the finest mail the Elves could provide. Aereon was fitted with her Dragon armor, which was bright in the sunlight. Jaren fitted himself with his mail chest plate which ran down to his hips. His coif was large and fitted over his head easily. His bracer's were tightened and flexible, as was his wooden shield. He fit his bow and quiver onto his back. Arya came to him garbed in her own fittings, her Elven sword sheathed by her side. They smiled at each other. Isabella was station by the Archers at the east end of the wall. Jaren would be stationed there, since Osilon was a circular city, he would be hard pressed to be where he was needed. Islandzadi was stationed by the West wall, her troops stood at the walls edge, bows out and ready for the oncoming onslaught. Jaren turned to Arya, looking in her eyes. "Be safe my love" he said softly. They kissed long and passionate, then with a silent oath form Jaren, Arya was gone. Aereon pressed her armored head to Jaren's back. _Are you ready?_ Jaren smiled and climbed on to his saddle. _Ready as I'll ever be Aereon, stay safe, friend of my heart._ Aereon reared and flew into the sky, _And you as well Jaren, To Battle!_


	16. The Battle Of Osilon

**The Battle Of Osilon**

The Urgals war cries could have been heard from miles away. The chants and thirsts for blood were almost as easy to hear as the rest of their thousands of battalions. The Elves stood still, the archers on the walls and the footman and pike men groups waited amidst the gates. Jaren circled above with Aereon, waiting for the Urgals charge. The thousands stopped, the Chieftan uttered a sadistic war cry, and then started banging his sword on his shield. The rest of the Urgals then started to bang their spears together, a challenge to the Elves of Osilon to end all challenges. Islandzadi gave the order to draw. The Elves strung their bows, unflinching at the sight of the terrible odds. Aereon went into a steep dive and hovered above the central gate wall.

_Let them come! I will feast on their flesh_ she said with a grin, Jaren was now in full blood lust. His arm ached for the chance to kill. The Urgals gutted a last chance, then all hell broke loose. A soft cry from Islandzadi and the arrows, knocked carefully in place by the Elves, were released. a thousand arrows of the Elven army spat down at the darkness. Urgals chests were pierced with arrows, though some were blocked. The Urgals charged, ladders and pikes in front, with swordsmen behind. Arrows now flew at will, striking down any that opposed them. Urgals clambered up the ladders, and were soon pierced by the spears of the Elves. Aereon dove and thrashed her talons at the Urgals, ripping many completely in two. Aryian made contact with an Urgals helm, splitting it in two. Islandzadi contacted Jaren through his mind.

_Jaren, our center gate is in desperate need of you! Urgals have swarmed and are knocking back our defenses!_ Jaren relayed to Aereon the news and she flew off to the gate. _We're coming! _Aereon Roared and dove to the gate wall. Jaren looked in horror as a wall of Elven pikeman were cut down with arrows. Jaren put Aryian away and strung his bow, lossing arrows on the opposing Urgals. Aereon's roar was garbled, then a large stream of fire escaped her mouth, engulfing the Urgals. Painful earsplitting cries ushed out into the night as the Urgals burned. Jaren still loosed arrows. He restrung and loosed arrows with inhuman speed. Aereon belched more fire towards the hordes of Urgals. But even as she did so, Urgals swarmed them. Jaren flipped off the saddle and hacked an Urgals in two with Aryian. Soon Elven guards arrived and forced the Urgals out of the gate. Jaren heard a familiar cry, hoping he was wrong he rent Urgals left and right, his eyes white with fire. His body was fuming and his sword now had lost it's green shine and was now painted a sickly ruby red. Jaren was now in full berserk, screaming and killing Urgals. The Eles watched in complete horror as he was surrounded. Aereon tried to reach him through their connection, trying to stop him. But the beast would not be swayed. An explosion of ruby light cascaded through Jaren, he knelt unable to control the magic. Then with a last prayer he released it.


	17. After The Storm

**After The Storm**

Jaren woke amist the battlefield. Bodies upon bodies littered the central gate. Aereon lay beside him, her breath ragged. _Little one_ she said slowly. Jaren struggled to get up, he brushed his hand over Aereon's flank and breathed. His strength returned to him slowly. _Aereon, your hurt!_ She licked his cheek with her tongue._ The Elves have taken good care of me, they healed most, if not all of my wounds._ Jaren stood up straight, wiping the blood from his hands. _Where is Islandzadi?_ Aereon moved past his side._ She was wounded during the battle, they have moved her to the castle. _Jaren moved across the bodies, blessing those few Elves who had died amongst him, and cursing the Urgals for killing them. His eyes welled with tears as he looked upon them. He reached down and pulled a black piece of a cloak in his left hand, he knew it was Isabella's. _We need to get to the east wall now!_ He mounted Aereon and the soared towards the wall.

Upon their arrival, Jaren saw Arya standing over a body. _No! No! No! _he thought. As soon as Aereon hit the ground he flew off the saddle and ran to Arya's side. Her eyes were closed, and tears flowed freely from her lids. Jaren looked down in horror and utter sadness as the body of his sister lay at his feet. Jaren sunk to his knees, tears spilling over his cheeks. He screamed loudly, taking the body of his sister and embracing it. He slowly put two fingers over her open eyes, closing them. Arya put her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it aside. Grief and loss sunk into him, _I should have been there_ he thought. Aereon tried to comfort him, but he blocked her. He picked up Isabella's body, said a silent prayer for her, then walked into the city.


	18. The Diamond Casket

**The Diamond Casket**

The following day was a beautiful one. The sun shown bright, and the clouds were painted a perfect silver. Jaren sat on his bed, his green suit rustled with his cape in the wind. Arya sat at the window, looking out into the lake. She came and sat beside Jaren, putting her chin on his shoulder. "The day is just how _she_ would have wanted it. All the Elves of Osilon have been assembled, come". JAren stood as she helped him up, then they walked to the door. Elves wore grey, the clothing of the mourning. Ary kissed him on the cheek. "Will you be alright?" Jaren didn't speak, for he knew that if he said one word, he would sob.

The funeral was beautiful. The Elves said silent oaths to deem Isabella safe passage to the next life. Jaren lay her bow, and quiver next ot her body, which was clothed in the finest of silk. She looked peaceful, as peaceful as Jaren had ever seen her. No more would she have to be bound to the hardships of life. He muttered a silent blessing. From brother, to dearest sister. Then the Elves started to sing their blessed hyms. Blessing Isabella for al leternity. Aereon came before her, touched her nose to the casket, then made it into pure diamond. Jaren lifted the slab for which to place on top of the casket He slid it on,_ I'm so sorry Isabella_ he said to himself. Aereon roared, Jaren turned, and never looked back.


	19. The Last Goodbye

**The Last Goodbye**

Jaren stood in front of his bed. A single solitary tear running down his cheek. Then he started to pack, putting food and clothing into a large leather sack. Both he and Aereon knew what thye were doing, but the Elves did not.The two of them reached the edge of the gate, but were stopped by Islandzadi. "Where do you go Rider?" She said with confusment. Jaren shook his head, and wlaked past her. Islandzadi stopped him, putting a comfortable hand on his shoulder. "I know your loss runs deep, far deeper then I will ever know. I do not know what words will comfort you, but know this. Isabella's fate was not of your making". Jaren turned a shouted, "I could have saved her! I knew I could have!' Islandzadi and the rest of the Elves paced back a few steps, for Jaren's words were those of a snake, and he spat them with hatred.

"None of you knowanything about feeling, or love, or compassion! It's because of what you have done! My sister is dead because of you!" With a word to Aereon they left the city, but Arya ran after them. "Jaren don't do this! What of Galbatorix? Your our only hope! I love you!" Jaren looked at her with hatred, tears running down his cheeks. "Was your only hope". He turned to her, and held her wet cheeks in his hands. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you, But now it is a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek". Arya stood back, and let Jaren and Aereon pass her. Jaren looked up at his companion, Aereon looked back at him. _Would you leave me?_ Aereon nuzzled her large head against his cheek. _What's done is done, you are my Rider, and I am your Dragon. We need only now to look ot the future. _Jaren patted his Dragon, the love now shining upon her emerald scales. They left the city behind, and headed North, into the unknown.

**The End**

Written by Darkslayer77. Based upon characters and worlds created by Christopher Paolini


	20. Pronunciation and Thanks

**Pronunciation and Thanks**

I started writing Foundation months ago , and I would like to thank my mom for her support in letting me write my fantasy. The Fans, for reading my epic work, and my characters for letting me put them through whatever I throw at them, thanks for reading! May your swords stay sharp!

**Pronunciation**

Jaren: JARE-en _jare rymes with chair_

Aereon: AIR-eon

Arya: ar-E-ya

Islandzadi: Iz-lan-zah-de

Hevadren: HEV-add-ren

Isabella: IZ-ah-bell-ah

Osilon: OS-IL-ON

Elfangor: EL-FANG-GOR

Aryian: AR-ee-I-an


End file.
